bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hand of the Prophet
The Hand of the Prophet is a massive airship, serving as the flagship of the Columbia zeppelin fleet and Zachary Hale Comstock's personal warship. It appears at the end of BioShock Infinite, serving as the setting for the penultimate level of the game. Structure The Hand of the Prophet is divided into three main levels, plus a surface deck and a bridge. The lowest level is the Hangar Bay, primarily used to accommodate the multiple gunships that can dock on the vessel to transport cargo and personnel. This level has multiple open ports for these gunships, connected by wooden catwalks and defended by four Automated Turrets. At the front of this level is a control room, where the controls to launch Motorized Patriot pods can be found. The galley, barracks, and supply stores are also found on this deck. The second and largest level houses several workshops, where Motorized Patriots with Comstock's likeness are built and housed in pods to be launched in battle; they are fed down to the lower level through trapdoors leading to the Sky-Lines that cover the outside of the vessel. Another pod-launching bay can be found at the front of the deck, and the lower halves of the flagship's wings can be accessed on the sides. The third level is Engineering Deck, an entirely interior deck that is accessed by doors near the wings on each side of the level. This area is mainly occupied by machinery, the main room containing a Sky-Line and a central machine encased in a transparent container. The smaller room is guarded by two Rocket Automatons, and leads to the exterior of the ship, where a Sky-Line to the bridge can be found. The Bridge overlooks the surface deck, accessed from the back of the level. The entrance consists of a small room with a statue of Monument Island in the center, with a cut-away to reveal the massive Siphon within it, and Elizabeth's residence at the top. This room also has Comstock's predictions imprinted into the walls around the statue, as the events of the game are clearly shown in six parts, beginning with the damaging of the tower, and ending with the very next scene in the game. This room leads into a ceremonial sanctuary, with a stained glass picture of Elizabeth as Comstock's successor, artificial waterfalls, and a baptismal font in the middle. The catwalks around the top of the room lead to Comstock's quarters (including a chalkboard showing a timeline with forking paths) and the central bridge overlooking the surface deck, from which the ship is steered. The Latin phrase "Audemus Patria Nostra Defendere" is seen in the steering room. The surface deck holds an exposed generator that powers the ship, surrounded by Sky-Lines and raised bridges. These Sky-Lines lead to the top of the bridge, which serves as a sniper nest. A large image of the personified Columbia is imprinted into the deck. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth access the flagship using a gunship atop Comstock House, which is preprogrammed to dock in the lower level of the ship. Fighting off both Founder and Vox Populi gunships on the way, they eventually reach the ship, only to find it heavily defended by the last remnants of the Founder forces and besieged by the Vox Populi. Fighting both factions, they ascend through the ship by clearing Sky-Lines carrying Motorized Patriot pods on each level, eventually reaching the bridge. Here, they realize that Monument Island is the huge Siphon that is preventing Elizabeth from actively creating Tears. Moving through to the sanctuary, they find Comstock waiting for them, who suggests that Booker knows more about Elizabeth, and her missing finger, than he is telling. After Comstock becomes aggressive with Elizabeth, Booker kills him in a fit of rage. After Elizabeth becomes concerned about Comstock's words, she and Booker resolve to fly the ship to Monument Island to destroy the Siphon and learn the truth. Steering the ship toward the island, they are besieged by Vox Populi forces, who seek to destroy the Hand of the Prophet and kill Elizabeth. At that moment, Elizabeth works out the meaning of a letter given by her older self, tearing the Whistler from a statute's head and using it to control Songbird. The Vox Populi begin an assault on the flagship's main generator, and Songbird helps defend the surface deck from multiple Vox Zeppelins. The Hand of the Prophet eventually arrives at Monument Tower, where Songbird is instructed to bring down the Siphon. Upon destruction, the Siphon releases a huge electromagnetic pulse, causing Booker to drop the Whistler and visibly destabilizing the Hand of the Prophet. The three escape the ship through a Tear created by Elizabeth, leaving the fate of the Hand of the Prophet unknown (though the ship ceases to exist regardless, due to the events which follow). New Discoveries Voxophones #Rosalind Lutece - What's Done is Done #Rosalind Lutece - The Prophet is Dying #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Mirror of Sin Gallery BioShock_Infinite_Screen_24.jpg|The Hand of the Prophet seen through a window in the Comstock House Library. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_23.jpg|The underside of the Hand of the Prophet. Preparedestiny.jpg|A poster regarding Comstock's desires. jjdtyjdyt.jpg|A replica of the Monument Tower in the Hand of the Prophet. 9585704947_dfbce7037d_c.jpg|The prophecies set in stone. 9585710273_4458a46e58_c.jpg|More prophecies set in stone. Comstockconfrontation.png|Elizabeth confronts Comstock. thsrthsrtrs.jpg|Comstock's final attempt at turning Elizabeth to his side. Die-comstockBI.jpg|Booker finishing Comstock. Zeppelinsteering.jpg|The zeppelin's steering systems. Topmostdeck.jpeg|An overhead view of the command deck. zeppelin614143171.jpg|The final battle on board the zeppelin. 8870_screenshots_2013-04-02_00013.jpg|On the command deck, facing the energy core. IDaUOnoAJLrDj.jpg|The energy core. Defendprophetzepp.jpg|Songbird helps defend the zeppelin. Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Vehicles